debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Reficul
|-|Reficul= |-|Past= Summary Reficul (リフィカル) appears as the "passing demon" in The Gray Garden where she went to give Kcalb aid in exchange for his attendance to a Devil's Meeting. She is the Devil of Elux's world and the queen of demons. In the past, back when she was a seraph and served under Elux, she had the same white messy hair but with an ahoge, eyes with red irises and blue pupils; she had a light yellow halo, and six feathered white angel wings. Her dress shirt was completely blue, she had a red tie similar to her current one, and a white blazer over her dress shirt and tie, the bottom of her design is currently unknown as it has not been shown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Reficul, Passing Demon, previously Venus Origin: The Gray Garden (Deep-Sea Prisoner) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely eons of years old Classification: Devil, former Seraph Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+ (Comparable to Kcalb, much more powerful than Yosafire, tortured Ivlis and his underlings) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Much superior to Met who can travel between universes, much higher than Mogekos who can make technology to travel timelines, average demons can travel between multiple universes, superior to Yosafire) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Ivlis) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Kcalb, superior to Yosafire) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Comparable to Ivlis, who was completely unharmed by Yosafire and her party) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless (Should scale to other devils like Kcalb or Ivlis) Range: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Destruction (The purpose of devils is destroying things), Immortality (Types 1 and 3, Devils can live for eons), Invisibility and Stealth Mastery (Was invisible to spy on Etihw and Kcalb), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can regenerate after being conceptually erased, as Yosafire erases concepts with her attacks), Soul Manipulation and Resistance Negation (Scales to Yosafire who can harm ghosts, scales to Ivlis, who destroyed Kcalb's soul and concept, despite Kcalb resisting these effects), BFR (Sent Lowrie to another world), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and Cosmic Awareness (Created a portal to the Gray Garden, knew that Wodahs comes from that world without asking him), Teleportation (Shown here), Regeneration Negation (Scaling from Ivlis, who ripped off Kcalb's arm without this one healing, also killed Kcalb in the normal ending, Kcalb was still able to fight without his arm), 4th Wall Breaking (Talks to the player), Precognition (Scaling to Rawberry), Power Absorption and Statistics Amplification (Devils can absorb most of other's powers making them much stronger), Fire Manipulation (Scaling to Yosafire who can breathe fire), Sound Manipulation (Scaling to Yosafire who can harm enemies with yells), Energy Projection (Scaling to Yosafire who can fire lasers), Confusion Inducement and Power Nullification (Demons can induce confusion and nullify abilities via a mere stare), Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling to Yosafire and her party who can physically harm fire), Magic (She's able to use magic), Weather Manipulation and Blood Manipulation (Scaling to Rawberry who can make blood rain with a mere smile), Transmutation (Transformed Rieta into a lamp), Shapeshifting, Body Control, Non-Corporeal and Darkness Manipulation (Can transform parts of her body into shadows), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Scaling to other Devils like Kcalb, who can affect Etihw), Conceptual Erasure (Scaling to Yosafire who can kill Mogekos), Afterimage Creation (Scaling to Yosafire who can make afterimages), created a portal to another dimension), Probability Manipulation (Always lands a critical hit), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Conceptual Erasure (Is massively superior to Yonaka, so she should have the same resistance) Standard Equipment: Metal bat, flail, whip, morning star Intelligence: Genius (Outsmarted Ivlis) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Deep-Sea Prisoner Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Superhumans Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weather Users Category:Blood Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Probability Users